How it should have been
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: Rin has been wondering how his relationship would have been if he didn't left for Australia. That night he decides to go to the old pool, meeting with someone he had been dreaming about. Rin x Haru


Free One Shot

Rin x Haru

_Author Note:_

_Finally I publish this Free Fanfiction. It was ghosting through my mind for a while now so I hope you like it. It is inspired by an AMV from my dear friend, If you like to watch it just search for SCHUBIDUBIDAP- Rin Haru Tribute. I swear it's awesome! Well then have fun while reading this little piece of my imagination._

_As always I own nothing, because honestly this anime would be such a yaoi if I owned it. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**How it should have been**

He lay on his bed and wondered. He always wondered about his current situation. Would it been different if he had chosen different? If he would have acted different? How would his life ended if he didn't left his friends to become a professional swimmer. Would they still go to competitions? Would they still made the first place like back then? Would he be by now Haru's friend? Or not just friend… maybe more?

He sighed and got up from his bed. This was no good. His mind always drifted to him. To that blue eyed boy from back then and then to the muscular man he had become. He felt a weird mixture of pain and happiness every time he saw a glimpse of him. They were once so close… But it was his own damn fault that they didn't talk in all those years.

He shook his head and took his jacket, he needed to breath. It was a warm night and he enjoyed the clear sky. It remembered him of this moment all those years ago. Before he had left to another school he visited the swimming pool a last time. At that night he saw Haru swim and it had mesmerized him. The stars and the moon illuminating his wonderful body, creating a fairytale-like atmosphere. He had kissed him that night… It was wet and short but it was the thing that had motivated him during his training.

He smiled at the memory and realized that he had went to the place he had just thought about. The pool was now old and would be destroyed soon, but still he was seeing the old building and he could smell the water. He hesitated at first but then walked silently into the building. He paused as he reached the pool. It was empty and looked gross but he remembered the scene from back then. That little boy in his arms.

He sat down on the edge of the pool and looked up to the sky. How he missed his dear old friend and crush. From the first moment he had liked the boy developing a secret crush until he had kissed him, at that moment he truly loved him. He chuckled as he remembered that he thought that he was a girl at the beginning. He was so mad at him for saying so.

Besides his laughter the air was suddenly filled with the sound of a person approaching him. He stopped his laughter and glanced back over his left shoulder to see who was there. His heart stopped and he froze in his place.

"Rin?"

"Haru?"

"What are you doing here?"

"And you?"

The blue haired boy shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to him. Neither of them spoke and they just watched the sky, both remembering different things. Rin was nervous… he usually never was but Haru changed that. He felt just like the boy back then, totally nervous before his first kiss.

"Why did you kiss me back then?" Haru asked looking at him with his blue eyes full of confusion.

Rin chuckled at his bluntness but that was the things he liked about him. He was so calm, emotionless but then when you knew him better his eyes spoke of all his feelings. He was proud to be one of the persons who could read him. Aside him only Makoto could do that.

"I wanted to say goodbye." He answered not telling the absolute truth.

"But why didn't you just hug me or something like that?" Haru asked a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"Because you wouldn't have remembered that. I wanted you to never forget me."

"Why would I forget you?" Haru asked his voice filled with something unknown.

"Because you would have found someone else. Because you had Makoto by your side. Because I left without being a real part of your life. Because I loved you and never told you" Rin said not even caring that he sounded much more like a girl than he wanted to.

"You're an idiot" The other boy said making him blush and look somewhere else. That damn bluntness again.

"How could I ever forget my first love?"

His heart flutter and he looked back at him with huge eyes. His heart pounding so loud in his chest he was afraid he could he hear it as well. His breath caught in his throat and he shivered suddenly, the warm night not reaching his body.

"You loved me back then?" Rin asked.

"Yes… But you left and I was completely alone. Your kiss not making it any better. Honestly, not even saying a word just kissing me and not even calling me! We could have stayed in contact, why did you cut yourself of me?"

"Because I thought you didn't like the kiss, that you hate me for it, that you don't want to see me again." Rin muttered resting his head in his hands.

"Don't just go assuming thing about other people. But you know… it's too late now."

Rin's hearts clenched and tears already formed in his eyes: "I know, you're together with Makoto right?"

Haru frowned and shook his head: "No, but you are together with Nitori, or not?" he asked suddenly confused.

"Nitori? Why would you think that? He's just my kohai and really annoying sometimes. I know he has a crush on me damn has been masturbating too loud for me not to know, but I tell him over and over that I don't return his feelings"

"That's strange… He said you were together… Wait, why would you think I am together with Makoto?"

"Haru, he is walking with you to and from the school, he sleeps at you house or you at his, you even wear his damn t-shirt. It is obvious… but maybe I am just misinterpreting things…."he said not finishing his thoughts.

The blue haired one shook his head: "He is just a very good friend, he has something going on with your sister… But for an outsider it could indeed look different."

"What? Gou really?" Rin asked stunned and the other nodded.

Now they sat in silent both unsure what to do or say. Bot realizing that their crush was single and interested was a kind of scaring situation. Did they really want to be together? To take that step? But what about their friendship? It could ruin everything… or it could make it even better. Rin sighed and straightened his shirt.

"So Haru… What are we going to do?"

"Why do you ask me? You were always the dominant part of our relationship" he answered frowning a little.

Rin chuckled and nodded: "Well then do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes" Haru smiled as did Rin. He hesitated for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed him. Soft lips touching and then releasing each other shortly after. He grinned as he saw the blush on his boyfriend's cheeks, so cute, his little dolphin.

"It's settled then", he said standing up pulling him up as well.

-.-.-.-

Weeks passed and they got closer once again. Getting to know the other better again, knowing how they spend the years apart, how they felt. It was hard to talk about their feeling for either of them. Yes they were together but Haru was always the quitter one and Rin had become a closed book, not letting anybody see anything. But he had loosened up over the weeks and they finally understood each other. Maybe Rin even became a little more like his old self, smiling more when he was around his boyfriend and making jokes himself. Haru was smiling more and talking a lot more to Rin.

For their friend it was a surprising but welcomed change in their attitudes. Of course they wondered how close they actually were, not really trying to ask due to Rin's bad temper. But after they celebrated their three month anniversary, they told their friends that they were together.

It was nice to see the reactions. Some were stunned, some were happy, of course Makoto and Gou already suspected something and were glad it was such a great news. No one seems to mind the fact that they were together, it was peaceful. They had waited for so long to be sure about this, they wanted it to last.

That's why they also had waited for so long to finally do **it**. They were a little awkward at first, not sure about the others body. So they took their time discovering each other getting to know all the right places, but they never really went any further than that. Rin never really entered him himself… But because they were now accustomed to each other and bodies they could take this nice and slow, not risking to hurt anyone in the process or creating an awkward moment touching somewhere unpleasant.

Still Rin was nervous like hell. He didn't want to hurt Haru in the process so he had thought about something… and bought a little helper for this nights events. He was now sitting with Haru eating the mackerel he love so much. He always smiled when he cooked this, that blue haired idiot.

After it they bathed together scrubbing each other and already getting into the right mood and after it, Haru already lay on his bed spreading his legs willingly. Rin took his time preparing him with his fingers and lube. When he was stretched with two fingers he decided to get his toy out of his trousers. He nudged it against his entrance and he shivered in response.

"Rin! Ah! What is that?" he asked as the toy entered him even more.

It was larger than his fingers but not as large as his manhood. He figured that the different between his fingers and the real thing would be too huge, so he bought that to get Haru used to the size. He smiled and nuzzled his neck as he enjoyed the reaction he got out of his lover. Thrusting the toy in and out, he was moaning and shuddering under him, making his erection twitch in anticipation.

"Ah! M-More… Rin. I w-want you" Haru mumbled moans interrupting his words.

Rin nodded and carefully took out the toy. He used the rest of the lube from his fingers to apply it on his manhood before he positioned himself in front of the now quivering entrance. He bit his lips and pressed inside him, the first ring of muscles willingly opening up to him.

"Ah! So.. Big." Haru moaned, turning him even more on if even possible.

He waited as long as possible as he was completely inside him. It was overwhelming, this heat and tightness around him. He could cum in this moment if he didn't want to pleasure his lover even more. Haru finally nodded and gave him the allowance to move. Heaven! Pure bliss like waves were floating though them. Rin had angled deep enough to hit his prostate and he in return squeezed around him.

The rhythm continued, thrusting, squeezing moaning and panting. It was better than all those times before, it connected them in such a deeper matter than before. They were one and Rin didn't ever want to change that. But still his end was nearing, their orgasm not waiting for them to have more fun together, they were approaching fast and he wanted to get out of him, but Haru locked his legs around his waist not letting him.

"I'm g-going to come, ah" he warned but Haru just nodded.

"Me too… Ah! Ngh. Inside Rin…please"

And so he did, as Haru came he did as well, shooting his load deep inside him, moaning his name on top of his lungs. He collapsed next to Haru, slipping out of him in the process. Haru whined and cuddled into his chest apparently missing his warmth.

"I love you Haru"

"I love you too, Rin"

And so they fell asleep together. And the day after, and the day after that…


End file.
